engaño
by ironkilgil
Summary: ¿puede el amor humano ser tan verdadero?¿puede la flor dela amistad morir primeroy revivir luego de muchos años?No, aunquecon lágrimas sean bañados,Los túmulos cubren su tallo,La savia vital se ha desvanecidoy elverde ya no volverá.Más seguroque elhorror final,inevitable comolas estancias subterráneadonde habitan losmuertos ysus razones,El tiempo,implacable,separatodos loscorazones
1. Chapter 1

**Precaución: lenguaje vulgar**

Está embarazada señorita, felicidades- le dice el ginecólogo, ella se siente la mujer más feliz del país, muy emocionada por su prospero futuro, muy ilusionada por su nueva criatura, pero ella lo que más espera en este momento es ver la reacción de su esposo. Ella le sonríe al ginecólogo. Fue un grandioso regalo de cumpleaños número 33

Bueno puede subirse los pantalones, le entregare algunos folletos para que nasa sano él bebe, cuídese, me imagino que usted sabe que no debe de fumar ni tomar- le dice el profesional, ella dice que sí, seguirá todo al pie de la letra, ella va a pagar su consulta y a agendar la nueva cita

5 semanas de embarazada, ella ya sentía los síntomas, ella ya sentía que esto iba a pasar, también ella pensaba que ya era el momento de temer hijos, va a su carro, un element, va por su medio hijo, bueno medio porque no es de ella es de su marido única mente, pero ella lo quiere al pequeño como si fuera de ella. Cuando ella se conoció con su ahora esposo el tenia este bebe en su relación pasada ella lo acepto con los brazos abiertos, porque Edward, así se llamaba el niño, es dulce simpático y le caía muy bien a ella

Llego al prescolar, Edward ya está en su último año

Hola vengo por Edward- le dice Courtney a la educadora

Claro, es su mama verdad- le dice, Courtney ya está acostumbrada a que la confundan como su mama y a ella no le molesta

Si- dice sonriendo

Ven Edward- le dice al niño que ya viene, él tiene los ojos azules, igual que duncan es rubio, su mama lo era, tiene una nariz muy chiquita, y una sonrisa hermosa

Hey Ed como te fue hoy?- le dice Courtney simpática al niño

Muy bien mami- le dice ed, el siente que Courtney es su mama, más que la biológica, porque desgraciadamente ella murió

Me alegro mucho pequeño- dice Courtney tomándole de la pequeña mano que él tiene para cruzar la calle para llegar al carro

Courtney lo sube al asiento de seguridad y le pone el cinto de cuatro lazos, ella verifica que está bien sujeto y se va a su respectivo lugar, ella arranca

Sabes ed de lo que pasara?- dice Courtney jugando con el pequeño

¿Qué mami?- pregunta el niño inocente

Tendrás un nuevo hermanito o hermanita- dice Courtney emocionada mientras ve la reacción del niño, mientras el niño frunció un pequeño ceño

Ya no me querrán- dice el

Claro que te seguiremos queriendo ed, tu siempre serás el héroe de la casa- dice Courtney regalándole una sonrisa

Pero no me prestaran tanta atención- frunce el pequeño otra vez el ceño, a Courtney le parece gracioso los quejidos del niño

No te preocupes tu siempre serás mi capitán américa- dice Courtney animando al niño, el niño le sonríe

Recuerda que a mí no me gusta mucho capitán América mami, yo soy iron man- dice el pequeño emocionado

Muy bien mi pequeño iron man, hay que ser algunas compras para esta tarde, hoy se enterara tu papi de lo que te conté- le dice Courtney con una sonrisa

Muy bien mami- dice el niño, Courtney le regala una sonrisa

¿Qué comeremos?- dice el pequeño

Se te antojan unas hamburguesas- dice Courtney

Si!- grita el niño emocionado

Solo por hoy es una ocasión especial, después hacemos las compras, okey- ella le sonríe, y el también

El pequeño niño de 6 años se va a los juegos de la hamburguesería, mientras Courtney se sienta observando al niño con cuidado mientras se come su hamburguesa

Terminan de almorzar, ella va a la primera plaza que ve y entra

Le pregunta al ayudante de tienda que si la puede ayudar, él le dice que sí, ella le dice que si tiene algo para decirle a su esposo que está embarazada. Ella sabe que fue una pregunta demasiada rápida pero ed necesita hacer tarea, el encargado la lleva a una pared donde hay muchas camisas la que le llamo mucho la atención, era blanca y con el dibujo y la frase negra, tenía un espermatozoide arriba de la frase que decía así

"You guessed right to the hole"

Por su traducción "le atinaste justo en el hoyo", ella se sonroja de inmediato que lee la frase

¿Qué dice mami?- dice el pequeño, el no es tonto sabe que algo le pasa a su mamá

Dice te quiero mucho papi- le miente al niño

Oh, la puedo leer- dice el niño

No vamos a pagarla y después nos vamos- dice Courtney

Pero quiero leerla- dice el niño

¿Quieres una nieve?- dice Courtney

Si- dice el niño

Entonces te daré una nieve, terminando de pagar esto- le dice Courtney animada, como ella conoce a su hijo adoptivo, ella sabe que no le pedirá más que le muestre la camisa

Ella está emocionada, el pequeño ed le dijo que comprera globos, es lo que hizo ella, por fin llegan a su casa, Courtney pidió el dia en su trabajo para faltar hoy, baja al pequeño que tiene una caja decorada con papel de regalo esa caja contiene la camisa, Courtney está segura que Duncan su marido estará trabajando así que en cuanto habré la puerta está sola la casa en el piso de abajo, ella lanza los globos a un no inflados a la mesita de centro, y edi tira sus cosas en los sillones de la sala, ellos se hincan en el piso para empezar a inflar los globos

Ah- escucha Courtney un gemido, ella piensa que son los vecinos, ellos siempre están con sus marranadas

Si- otro gemido femenino, Courtney se pone alerta

Edi, enciérrate en el baño y tapate los oídos- le dice a su hijo, el duda en hacerlo pero lo hace porque sabe que si no recibirá gritos de su madre, él se va

Courtney decidi investigar toda la casa en el segundo piso

Ahí- grita la misma voz femenina gimiendo

Courtney decide grabar, por si es un ladro ella lo puede denunciar y tener pruebas

Se va al cuarto central, nada

Corre al cuarto de edy donde se escucha más, se encuentra con lo que ella no esperaba de el, ella decide abrir la puerta, se encuentra con su vecina teniendo sexo con su marido, ella se tapa la boca con las manos, ella no decide llorar

Sigan disfrutando!- les grita Courtney y le azota la puerta

Ella piensa que lo mejor es irse de ahí, luego viene por algunas cosas, ella baja por edy corriendo

Vámonos- dice Courtney directamente a los ojos

Ella se va corriendo a la cocina donde Duncan y ella guardan dinero, toma todo el garro, ella también toma la mochila de edy llena de ropa y juguetes, ella es muy preparada siempre trae eso por alguna emergencia

Courtney!- grita Duncan

Ella escucha el grito y pasos que corren por las escaleras , ella toma a edy lo carga y se lo lleva a la cintura corriendo, cierra la puerta con candado y se va de su casa, corriendo hacia su carro, ella prende el seguro, ahora solo pone a edy en el asiento de enfrente que se pusiera el cinturón, ella piensa que en la primera parada le pondrá su cilla al pequeño, prende el carro, ve como Duncan corre con solo boxes hacia su carro, el se acerca y le empieza a pegar a su carro, pensando el que así lo podrá abrir, edy empieza a llorar, Courtney decide acelerar, ya está lejos de su alcance solo cercas de su vista, Courtney aprovecha esta situación, le para el dedo de en medio mientras conduce, así demostrándole cuanto lo odia por eso.

Ella no quería demostrar su tristeza y dolor enfrente del pequeño, no lo estaba expresando al niño, solo callada pensando las cosas, teniendo la vista en la carretera.

Solo le explico al niño que iban a tomar unas vacaciones, el niño se quejó, él no quería, ella le dijo que era urgente

Mami recuerda que tengo que ir a la escuela- le dice el pequeño

Les diré que ocupas un poco de descanso- dice Courtney muy seria, el niño piensa que eran muchas preguntas, ya conocía a su mama, pero tenía otra duda que ocupa deshacer y saber

¿y papi?- pregunta el niño, esa es como le dicen " la gota que derramo el vaso", ella comienza a llorar, el niño se preocupa

Tiene la razón el pequeño, ¿y papi?, que le pasara a él. Así terminara todo? De una manera tan grotesca, tu y yo sabemos de lo que se acaba de enterar, el próximo bebe, ¿conocerá a su padre?, sabemos lo emocionada e ilusionada que estaba por su próximo futuro, lo emocionada que ella estaba por eso, hasta pensó que nadie se lo podía quitar, estaba equivocada

No llores mami, si quiero vacaciones solo tu yo, está bien, no me gusta verte llorar- dice el pequeño tratando de consolar a su mama

Suena su celular, ella no tiene que voltear para saber quién es, edy toma el celular, Courtney está en la carretera no lo puede parar sino choca

Deja el celular- le dice Courtney al niño exigente, él no le hace caso

Hola papi- saluda el niño feliz

Courtney va a una gasolinera, se para, le arrebata el celular al niño, cuelga la llamada

¡ edi que te he dicho de no hacerle caso a mama!- le grita courntey, el niño baja la mirada triste

Pero era papi- dice el niño triste

¡ No me importa!- le grita más fuerte la morena, el niño llora, Courtney lo tranquiliza después de 30 hora, el niño de tan cansado que esta duerme

Mierda, tengo que conseguir un hotel- ella dice mientras ve a su bebe dormir

* * *

Mierda, mierda, mierda!- grita Duncan, tira todo lo que ve en la casa, muebles, plantas, en fin todo lo que ve. Le sorprenden que haya globos tirados, nadie cumple años, pero en ese momento no se quiere concentrar en eso

Contrólate Duncan, se arrepentirá- girta su vecina mientras lo ve destruir cosas

Lárgate perra no te quiero ver!- le grita Duncan acercándose a ella, la toma de los cabellos enredados

Tu tuviste la puta culpa!- le grita la vecina, el sabiendo que tiene la verdad pero a un así le pega una cachetada que resuena por toda la casa

Cállate y lárgate!- le grita Duncan, la muchacha asustada se va corriendo de Duncan, él se tira al sillón

Él sabía que algún día este secreto se iba a saber, ¿Por qué no lo paro? Por estúpido, él sabe cómo es ella de orgullosa y no querrá verle otra vez, acaso de eso se trata el amor, empezar un grandioso amor y luego terminarlo por traición, pienso que para Duncan así lo era, él no la respeto como se debía, así terminaran las cosas. Él sabe que ella que ella se cerrara y se hará la fuerte empezando otra vida, la verdad así es Courtney, ¿pero él? ¿Qué le pasara? ¿Encontrara a otra mujer?, como a él le gustan, inteligente, morena, sin ningún miedo, extremada mente orgullosa y testaruda, no solo así es Courtney

Ve algo enfrente de él, en la mesita de centro, ¿Qué es esta mierda? Se pregunta el, dice toma la cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, a él le entra mucha curiosidad, empieza a romper el papel, lo abre, es una camisa, la ve.

Su perdición, el agacha la cabeza, se le salen pocas lágrimas, tira la mesa de centro, y se va corriendo en solo boxers a la calle, él no sabe cómo actuar, comete errores.

En esete momento no le importa lo que opine la gente por su vestuario bastante… revelador.

Llega a una casa bastante contemporánea toca la puerta sale una señora bastante grande de edad

Hola querido- le dice la señora bastante educada

¡ ¿Dónde está?!- le grita Duncan, caminando furioso dentro de la casa de la señora, casi la empuja

De que hablas?- le pregunta la señora indignada

Su hija!, donde esta?- le dice Duncan viéndola con furia

La esconde yo lo sé- dice Duncan buscando por las áreas de la casa

No está aquí, fue con el doctor, después por Eddy, no sé qué más paso- le dice la señora harta de esto

Miente!, dónde está?!- le grita Duncan otra vez, a él se le olvida algo, la señora sufre de presión alta

No… esta- dice la señora, empieza a caer al sofá, tratando de apoyarse

Señora deje de hacer esas pendejadas!, solo dígame la verdad!- le vuelve gritar Duncan el no controla sus emociones. Ella se empieza a ahogar, cada vez se le hace más difícil respirar, cada vez que trata le duele más, esta moribunda…

A-yu-d-a- solo eso puede decir la señora

Duncan se preocupa por eso, va hacer lo primero que se le ocurre llamar a emergencias, llama y deja el teléfono en la llamada, toma a la señora para que se recueste en el sillon, corre repasando la casa para ver si esta Courtney, nada, corre otra vez, a otro lugar, no sabe a dónde pero se le ocurrirá uno

* * *

Courtney estaciona el carro en el primer hotel de la ruta de donde está, se ve un hotel de clase media, baja de inmediato por que está agotada, el niño sigue dormido, Courtney pone el seguro a la puerta para que nadie se lo robe bajando un poco las ventanas, ella va a recepción, le dicen que si tienen muchas habitaciones, ella escoge una económica, le dan la llaves y Courtney va por el niño, lo toma de sus brazos, abre la puerta del cuarto y lo acuesta en la cama, la habitación es sencilla, una cama matrimonial, una ventana donde le da la vista a la piscina, un refrigerador muy pequeño, una televisión de 30 pulgadas, un baño con tina y un closet, sin cocina, ni sala, solo un comedor con dos sillas

No tiene ropa limpia, solo tiene esos jeans, una blusa rosa palo, unas botas militares color arena, una chamarra de jeans y solo eso, por lo menos el pequeño si tiene

Courtney se acuesta a lado del niño, ve su celular,4:48 pm, viernes 16 de mayo del 2014, 34 llamadas perdidas de "Duncan", ¿Qué sorpresa?, piensa ella, voltea a ver al niño, en sus sueños dulces, tiene ganas de ir al baño, va, baja sus calzones y jeans,

Ah

Courtney!

Sigan disfrutando

*ella le para el dedo*

Recuerda todo lo sucedido, ya no tiene por qué ocultar su llanto, llora, todo lo que puede hacer es eso, llorar, desaugarse, sacarlo todo

¿Por qué tienes que ser asi?!- grita courtey aventando las toallas bien dobaldas del hotel

Porque?!- llora

Esperaba todo menos eso de el, ella esperaba que el estuviera en el reclusorio, le dolería pero no tanto, esto es pasarse de la raya, esto es un engaño, ¿valio la pena lo que le dijo?, parece que no, el le dijo que la quería, que solamente ellos dos juntos, siempre la quería, puras promesas rotas, puras pendejadas!, pensaba ella aun llorando, abre la regadera, se quita toda su ropa y se mete a duchar.

Ella recuerda todo lo que pasaron juntos, el día que se conocieron, ella se puso nerviosa por primera vez en ese día, cuando se odiaban mutuamente, ella se hacia la difícil, cuando la enamoro, ella no puede descartar que él tiene los ojos más bonitos, su primer beso, ja después de que ella haya vomitado por tanto comer, cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, un día maravilloso, cuando conoció a Eddy, él es un niño hermoso, su primera cita, muy casual, su primera vez, fue fantástica, sus viajes, bastante divertidos, su cena italiana en un viñedo, fue demasiado romántico para el pero lo hiso, cuando le pidió matrimonio, un día inolvidable, su luna de miel, Francia es un lugar muy bonito, cuando compraron su casa, les costó mucho dinero pero a ellos les encanto, el primer día de Eddy en kínder, un día muy divertido, el cumpleaños número 6 de él, estuvo rico el pastel… el día de hoy, una completa mierda

Mami!- escucha llorar al niño, ella deja de llorar, apaga la regadera, se pone una bata del hotel y se va con su pequeño

Aquí estoy Eddy- le dice Courtney al niño

No te vallas de mi lado- el niño va y corre con su mama, a abrazarla

No te preocupes todo está bien- dice Courtney

Lo se tienes abre, pedimos algunas galletas con leche- dice emocionada Courtney

Si!- dice el niño emocionado

Courtney toma el teléfono y pide algunas galletas con leche, si le Salió barato solo 7. 45 dólares

¿Quieres ver algo de tele Eddy?- le pregunta Courtney a Eddy

Si- le dice el niño, Courtney pone las caricaturas

¿Qué ara para salir adelante?, no solo son ellos dos, está embarazada, apenas se enteró, ocupa cuidarse sentimental y de alimentación, no debe de comer muchas comidas rápidas, debe de pensar en algo, debe de ser más rápida que Duncan, para que no la encuentre, le faltan sus papeles, por lo menos tiene sus pasaportes en su bolsa, pero Eddy ocupa seguir sus estudios, lo debe de planear bien

Ella va por una hoja y un lápiz que está en el comedor, empieza a planear mientras su hijo ve caricaturas con galletas y leche

* * *

Duncan corre, corre todavía en boxers llega a la comisaría policial

Quiero reportar un secuestro- dice Duncan entrando muy agitado

Señor tenga decencia- le pide el oficial

No hay en este momento- dice Duncan

Le pido que valla a su casa, se cambie y venga a reportar lo que quiera- le pide el oficial educado

Se robaron a mi hijo! Como quiere que regrese a mi casa?- dice Duncan frustrado

Aquí hay decencia valla y póngase ropa, hablamos cuando venga cambiado- dice el oficial yéndose a una puerta que llega a su oficina

Son unos oficiales de mierda!- les grita Duncan saliendo y se va, que le queda solo irse a cambiar y regresar

Baja las escaleras, pide taxis, nadie lo atiende, piensan que es un drogadicto que quiere robar su dinero, o n vago borracho, solo uno "valiente" de tantos que pidió para enfrente de el

A donde va señor?- pregunta el señor

Colonia Lincoln yo le doy direcciones- dice Duncan subiendo

Muy bien señor- dice el taxista

Rápido!- grita Duncan

Llegan en unos 9 minutos, corre al cuarto de su hijo se pone la ropa tirada, unos jeans obscuros, una camisa polo roja, unos tennis deportivos. Baja corriendo de nuevo, el taxista lo espera

Lléveme en donde me recogió- dice Duncan subiendo y azotando la puerta entrando

Duncan no quería tomar su carro, sentía que iba a provocar un accidente, ya provoco muchos. Baja del taxi 15 dlls por las vueltas, le paga y se va trotando en las escaleras

Listo, ya me puede atender?- dice Duncan entrando a la comisaria, el oficial esta parado enfrente de el

¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunta el oficial

Ya le dije, robaron a mi hijo- Dice Duncan entrando a su oficina a lado del oficial, el oficial se sienta enfrente de su computadora de escritorio, y Duncan en una de las sillas que están enfrente del oficial

¿Cómo se llama su hijo?- pregunta el oficial

James Edward cox hills – dice Duncan

Años- dice el oficial

6, recién cumplidos

Descripción

Rubio, ojos azules, cara redonda, una sonrisa muy linda, tiene una actitud buena

¿Cuándo lo vio ultima vez?

Cuando lo secuestraron

¿Cómo era el que lo robo?- pregunta el oficial levantando una ceja

Era mujer, morena, mediana de estatura, buen cuerpo, ojos negros, pecas arriba de su nariz..

Valla, que secuestradora- dice el oficial interrumpiendo a duncan

¿la conocía?- vuelve a preguntar el oficial

Es mi esposa- dice Duncan

Esto no es un secuestro señor, es su mamá, una mamá no puede secuestrar a su hijo- dice el oficial

Él no es su hijo, yo tuve a Edward en mi relación antes de ella- dice Duncan

¿Tiene su apellido?- pregunta el oficial

Si- dice Duncan

Ya estas fregado, ella se puede reportar como madre soltera y tu no puedes hacer nada- dice el oficial

Por qué crees que estoy aquí!, quiero a mi hijo!- dice Duncan

Como se llama su esposa?- pregunta el oficial

Courtney hills Gonzáles- dice Duncan

Años

33

Su número?- pregunta el oficial

¿Para qué lo quiere?- pregunta Duncan frunciendo el ceño

Me diste una buena descripción y tal vez la encuentre llamándola- dice el oficial

No estoy para juegos, los quiero a los dos, más bien tres- dice Duncan

¿Hay otro secuestrador?- pregunta el oficial

No, mi esposa está embarazada- dice Duncan

Ja, y así va a denunciar a su esposa?- se ríe el oficial

Sí, no es su problema- dice Duncan agresivo

Sabe por qué "secuestro" su esposa a su hijo?- dice el oficial remarcando las comillas

No- dice Duncan, a él no le conviene decir la verdad

Bueno, ¿Cuántos meses de embarazada tiene su esposa?- pregunta el oficial

No lo se- dice Duncan

¿Cuándo se enteró que estaba embarazada?

Esta mañana

¿Cómo?  
encontré una camisa que lo decía

Su esposa, ¿Cómo actuó cuando se llevó a su niño?

Apurada

Usted la correteaba?- pregunta el oficial

Si- dice Duncan

Por eso huyo- le dice el oficial

Por corretearla, ja ella a hecho peores cosas- dice Duncan

¿Qué hizo su esposa cuando se fue?- dice el oficial

Me levanto el dedo- dice Duncan

¿sufre alguna enfermedad su esposa?

No

Ya tengo toda la información que necesito, seguro que quiere poner la denuncia?- dice el oficial

Si, usted haga su trabajo – le dice Duncan

El oficial se va, Duncan se queda en su oficina

* * *

Courtney a su vez tiene todo planeado, les dire como lo escribió en su hoja:

 **Eddy**

*pedir por correo electrónico sus datos

*dar de baja en su kínder

* comprarle ropa

*inscribirlo en un nuevo kínder

*comprarle nuevos útiles escolares

*comprarle cosas para su higiene personal

*comprarle comida saludable

 **Courtney**

*solicitar traslado a un buffete más cercas, les dirá por problemas familiares

*comprar ropa

*pedir papeles por correo electrónico

*conseguir un departamento económico

*seguir citándose con el ginecólogo

*cuidarse

 **Él bebe**

*cuidarlo mucho

*buscarle nombre

*comprarle ropa poco a poco

Por lo menos Courtney siempre tiene su laptop en su carro, por eso la trajo, y le servirá en muchas cosas

Listo- dice Courtney levantando la vista de la hoja

Ve a su hijo a un viendo televisión

Edy, a dormir- le dice Courtney parándose de la silla que estaba sentada

Ya voy mami- dice el niño dejando el vaso de leche vacía en el mueble donde está la televisión, y se va a cepillar los dientes

Mami, ¿tengo piyama?- pregunta edy

Revisa en tu mochila- dice courtney

El niño va por su mochila saca ropa, esa ropa es para una semana máximo, encuentra un pantalón piyama y una camisa floja con un dinosaurio rex en medio

Si tengo- dice el niño saliendo del baño

Muy bien a dormir- dice courtney

Mami, no tienes piyama, no puedes dormir- le dice el niño

No tengo Eddy, a mami se le olvido- dice courtney

Hay mami- se queja el niño

Jaja ya Eddy, duerme- le dice su mamá

El niño ve que su mama está más calmada, así que se atreve a preguntarle su duda

¿Mi papa no vendrá a platicar conmigo?- pregunta el niño inocente, él y su papa antes de dormir platicaban como les iba en su día, a él le parecía interesante la vida de su papa, era como un cuento de hadas para él, su mama era la princesa, su papa el rey, y él es el principito

No esta con nosotros Eddy- dice su mama en tono enojada

¿Volverá?- pregunta nuevamente el niño

No se duerme ya- dice Courtney

Bueno, buenas noches mami- dice el niño sonriéndole

Ten dulces sueños edy- dice Courtney

Courntey no sabe que ropa ponerse para dormir

Solo se quita su jeans, su brasier y se acuesta alado del niño

* * *

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta la vecina de Duncan en cuanto lo ve entrar

No te importa perra- le dice Duncan en un tono muy enojado entrando en su casa

Claro que me importas cariño- dice la vecina entrando a la casa de Duncan

Sabes que me arruinaste mi puto matrimonio! Como te voy a importa!- dice Duncan acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Por qué me encantas Duncan!, me alegro que dejaste a la estúpida de tu esposa- dice su vecina, Duncan le da una cachetada

No le digas estúpida!- le grita

Tú y yo podemos ser felices sin ella, por favor sin tu hijo, comenzamos de nuevo, solos, sin ningún niño, sin caca ni leche, nada de eso- dice su vecina emocionada

Duncan lo piensa, pero ocupa en quien desquitarse la frustración que tiene

Chúpame- le manda Duncan

Verónica, la vecina, se arrodilla enfrente de el, le baja su jeans, con su calzon, le obedece

Mas rápido perra!-le grita Duncan

Ah!-gime verónica

Duncan le levanta la cabeza y le da una cachetada, la jala de sus pelos y hace que se ponga bajo pies y manos, le baja toda su ropa, le empieza a pegar po todo su cuerpo, dejándole moretones, partes de su cuerpo inchados, y su piel roja como tomate

Courtney!- Duncan gime adentro de verónica

Terminan su deber

Te dije que te iba a gustar- le dice coqueta verónica

Eres una perra!- Duncan le escupe y se va a su recamara

Me amas, lo sé- se susurra verónica para ella sola

Duncan azota la puerta encuanto entra a su cuarto

Tal vez verónica le convenga, alivia su estrés, el talvez la conserve, aun que este mal, el piensa que es lo correcto

Se acuesta en su cama, solo en boxers, de nuevo

* * *

Le molestan los rayos del día, por eso se levanta

Courntey voltea a su alrededor, muy diferente a lo que esperaba encontrar, de su cuarto, a un cuarto de hotel

Ella se levanta y prende su computadora

Un correo

 _Señorita courtney hills Gonzales, se a aprobado su trasladación al buffete de abogados que tenemos en nevada, bienvenida_

Wow se sorprende de que muy rápido la trasladaron, esto tarda mas de una semana, eso a ella le alegra

Un punto menos en su lista

Solo le faltan los documentos de su hijo y los de ella

Pronto iniciara una nueva vida junto a sus dos hijos

 **Fin**

* * *

 _No, no es el fin es el principio de un mini fic_

 _Recuerdan, o bueno, si leyeron mi one shot, dije que tenía algunos one shots, pues este es uno de esos, solo que este es un mini fic_

 _Yo a este mini fic le calculo mínimo dos capítulos máximo 3, no se a ver cuántos me salen_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Una amiga dice que es demasiado criminal_

 _¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá?_

 _Tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizarlo_

 _Ps: no dejare mi otra historia por este mini fic_

 _**coman frutas y verduras**_


	2. historia de engaños

Como pasan los días, pasaron los años aquí, así es lector todos crecieron, todos tienen una pizca de madurez en su cerebro.

Courtney se mira al espejo, se comprueba, no le gusta la mini pancita que se le ve en su falda gris de oficina, se mira su blusa de manga larga blanca con los primeros dos botones abiertos, se pone los tacones, se retoca el maquillaje, se cepilla el pelo suelto y sale de su habitación

¿Listos?- Courtney grita en cuanto sale de su habitación

Si- sale un niño rubio con su mochila de la escuela, de unos diez años, si es Eddy

Muy bien- le dice Courtney a su pre-adolecente

Espera mami- grita una voz muy dulce e inocente

Sale de una recamara, una niña de cuatro años, es morena, no tanto como Courtney pero está un poco quemada, ojos azules como los de Eddy, eso es lo más bello de la niña, unos ojos tan claros y tan hermosos que parece una fusión del cielo y el mar, así lector solo unos ojos que cuando los miras te sientes cautivado por solo eso verlos, una sonrisa muy brillante que deja ver unos pequeños y muy bien cuidados dientes, una actitud de niña buena, pero de niña madura, no tan madura como Courtney pero para su edad si es madura, la niña tiene una falda rosa, una blusa blanca y en medio tiene un elefante animado con unos globos, unos calcetines blancos, y unas zapatillas rosas, con una pequeña mochila

Deja peinarte jane- le dice Courtney a su niña

Si – deja la mochila en la alfombra y se va con su mama al cuarto de su mamá

La mama la peina con una media cola, y al niño, bueno a él solo le pone gel y le da forma con su peine

Listo, vamos a la escuela- dice Courtney subiendo a los niños en su mismo carro, un element honda

Recuerda que hoy voy a basquetbol- dice Eddy recordándole a su mama, al niño le gusta tener informada a su mamá

Ya se Edward, ya sabes la rutina- le dice su mamá conduciendo, el niño ya sabía la respuesta, su rutina es que Courtney los lleva a la escuela y una niñera que se llama Ariel los recoge de su escuela, los lleva a su casa, les da de comer, después los lleva a sus clases extraescolares, los lleva otra vez a su casa, y se queda hasta que viene Courtney, su rutina

Y yo voy a hawaiano- dice la pequeña

Lo se jane- dice la mama

Bueno aquí está la primera parada, Edward hora de ir- dice la mama parándose enfrente de la escuela primaria

Bye, nos vemos- dice el niño abriendo la puerta del caro

Bye, cuídate Edward- dice la mama despidiéndose del niño

El niño le sonríe, y cierra la puerta

Como Courtney quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, lleva a la pequeña jane a primer año de jardín de niños, ella piensa que así jane será más avanzada que sus demás compañeros

Traes tu lonche jane- dice su mama

Si- dice la pequeña

Bueno, recuerda tener las mejores notas- dice la mama estacionandoce enfrente del kínder. La maestra de jane abre la puerta para ayudar a la niña

Buenos días- dice la educadora

Buenos días- dice Courtney

Bye mami- dice la pequeña

Bye princesa- la despide su mamá

La niña sonríe por el cumplido, ella no sabe la historia detrás de la palabra "princesa" ni sabe quién la dijo primero, su papá

Courtney no sabe porque dijo eso, pero no se arrepiente le dejo una muy grande sonrisa a su pequeña y eso le alegra a ella

Courtney va al buffet donde trabaja, estaciona el carro en el estacionamiento subterráneo que está en la torre de oficinas, ella camina, sus tacones suenan por el eco, llega al elevador, piso 6, abre la puerta y vuelve a caminar

Buenos días- dice educada la recepcionista

Buenos días Helen- dice Courtney

Courtney sigue caminando y llega a su propia oficina, se sienta en su escritorio, ve la foto de sus dos hijos, sonríe, siempre lo hace cuando ve esa foto, por eso la puso enfrente de ella. En la foto apreciamos a dos niños sentados en un lindo parque abrazados y sonrientes ante la cámara, un niño rubio con una gran sonrisa se ve, también sale una niña morena sonriendo muy alegremente con su hermano, se ve que la están pasando bien.

Courntey deja la foto en su lugar y empieza su trabajo

¿quieres un café?- pregunta helen

Si por favor- dice Courtney

Helen va por su café, y Courtney se dispone a trabajar

* * *

Te busca un cliente nuevo- dice helen abriendo la puerta

¿Cómo se ve?- pregunta courntey

Es castaña, alta, ojos miel, pero tiene muchos moretones en su cuerpo- la describe Helen

¿Por qué crees que venga?- le pregunta Courtney

Maltrato familiar- dice Helen

Muy bien, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Courtney

Verónica- dice Helen, lo malo para Courtney que nunca supo el nombre de la vecina

Hazla pasar- dice Courtney acomodándose en su cilla, ella se fija en la hora sus hijos ya casi salen de sus respectivas escuelas

Abren la puerta, se hace aparecer una señora ella calcula de su misma edad, tan parecida a ella, que hasta Courtney se sorprende del parecido, tiene el mismo color en su cabello hasta su corte, la misma figura del cuerpo, el mismo maquillaje que ella usaba hace cuatro años, claro ella cambio de táctica, lo único le diferencia esta muchacha a Courtney son sus ojos, verónica los tiene color miel y Courtney cafés obscuros

Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- courntey se para de su asiento para darle la mano, verónica está enfrente de la puerta, ella la cierra con seguro, Courtney se percata de esto así que levanta el teléfono de la oficina para llamar a seguridad pero una voz la interrumpe

Ni se te ocurra- dice con voz mandona verónica viendo la a los ojos, como es Courtney, a ella no le gusta que le digan que hacer, levanta el teléfono, y trata de tocar el botón de seguridad, se lo impiden, verónica corre para estar detrás de ella, la toma del cuello, casi arcándola, courntey tiene sus manos en los brazos de verónica tratándola de galarlos

Te dije que no les marcaras estúpida- verónica le susurra en el oído

¿Qué quieres?- le dice Courtney

Más bien, ¿Qué no quiero de ti?- le susurra verónica tomando una navaja y deslizándolo en el cuerpo de Courtney

¡Suéltame!- Courtney ya le duele el cuello

No grites estúpida, nos pueden escuchar- le vuelve susurrar verónica en el oído, ella deja la navaja en el escritorio de Courtney, ella quiere ir a la zona mas intima de Courtney la quiere tocar, Courtney cierra las piernas

No me toques, no me gustan las mujeres- dice Courtney asustada

S mí tampoco estúpida, pero parece que tenemos los mismos gustos- le vuelve a susurrar verónica divertida

¿De qué hablas?- Courtney trata de hablar, si pudo, verónica la suelta, Courtney respira rápido para agarrar aire suficiente, ella se tira en su silla de escritorio

¿Te acuerdas de tu marido?, agh como no te vas a acordar, él te hizo esas dos cucarachas- verónica se sienta en la silla enfrente de Courtney, Courtney se sorprende por lo que dijo ella, ella decide negarlo

Yo no tengo ningún marido- dice Courtney

Jajaja, no te hagas pendeja, Duncan, ese estúpido que te demando pero no pudo poner la demando porque eres mama de sus hijos, ¿ahora si te acuerdas?- se ríe verónica, Courtney se pregunta, ¿Cómo sabe todo eso ella?

¿Cómo sabes? - pregunta Courtney indignada

Tengo contactos querida- dice verónica

¿Qué tipo de contactos?- pregunta Courtney

Al tipo de contactos en la cama- dice verónica

¿Quién eres, no te conozco?- dice Courtney

Soy con la que compartiste a tu marido, por cierto, por que no lo avías compartido antes- dice sonriente verónica, a Courtney le vienen los recuerdos, malos recuerdos. Courtney se levanta de su silla perdió la cordura, se lanza sobre verónica y le empieza a golpear, ella fue por lo que su familia se separó, ella fue la estúpida zorra que le quito a su marido

Maldita perra!- le grita Courtney mientras la golpea, claro verónica se quiere defender, pero no puede, tiene encima a Courtney y golpearla no es el plan

¡Yo también sufrí por ti perra! –verónica la empuja y se libera de Courtney. A Verónica le entran recuerdos

 **Hace cuatro años _(cuando sucedió todo)_**

Así te quiero perra- Duncan le grita a verónica, verónica tiene la vista en el piso, no la baja. Duncan repasa su vestuario, ropa de Courtney, un jeans muy ajustado que a Duncan siempre le gustaba en Courtney, una blusa roja muy pegada a su cuerpo con un descote no muy atrevido pero si revelador, tacones negros algo altos no tanto, maquillaje natural, y un cabello que llega hasta los hombros completamente lacio

Solo vas a usar esta ropa- Duncan le señala el armario lleno de ropa de Courtney

Si señor- dice verónica, aun con la mirada en el piso, Duncan se acerca a ella

Mira tu piel, es bastante blanca, pálida, a mí no me gustan las blancas- dice Duncan tocando su brazo, veronica sigue con la mirada en el piso

Así que, vamos a quemar esa piel, para que seas perfecta- Duncan gala a verónica para llevarla al cuarto especial de Courtney, donde tiene una cabina de quemado

Metete aquí, si sales morena y muy buena te daré un premio, si no te daré un castigo- dice Duncan mientras verónica se sube a la cabina

Si señor- dice Verónica

Muy bien, ahora a quemarte- dice Duncan viendo que Verónica ya está arriba en su posición, prende los botones y los pone en quemado perfecto

3 horas dura Verónica ahí sin nada más que hacer, solo puede dormir

Ella siente que las luces ya no brillan, por fin se acabó, piensa ella, ve como se abre la puerta

Sale de ahí, se siente mal, como si su piel ardiera

Mira que hermosa te vez- dice Duncan evaluándola, ella esta obviamente desnuda

Gracias señor- dice Verónica sonriendo

No te adules, falta más para que tengas la piel perfecta, y esos ojos tan claros no me gustan en ti- dice Duncan

Pero creo que ya has tenido muchos castigos, te toca un premio- Duncan le dice tocándola de la mano

Vamos a mi cuarto- dice Duncan

Vamos señor- dice Verónica sonriendo por saber que el hombre que quiere la desea, pero esa ilusión se rompe muy rápido, como es de costumbre Duncan no la ve a ella cuando hace el amor, si no ve a su esposa, Courtney, por eso la hace así, por eso quiere que se vista así, quiere que ella se convierta en el clon de Courtney

Listo nena ¿te gusto?- le pregunta Duncan

Claro señor- dice Verónica

Así me gusta- dice Duncan

Verónica le sonríe

A ver déjame ver ese lindo trasero- dice Duncan, refiriéndose a que quiere que Verónica que ponga en modo gateo, ella lo hace para complacerlo

Duncan le empieza a pegar con su cinturón, a ella no le gusta eso, le deja marcas muy notorias en su cuerpo, pero si le dice algo a Duncan sabe que le ira peor

Ah- lloriquea Verónica por el azote

Siempre te portas mal cariño- le dice Duncan volviéndole a pegar

Por fin Duncan tira el cinturón, ahora es con la mano los golpes, a ella le gustan más así

Vez nena los dos así nos complacemos- le dice Duncan, siempre Duncan le dice palabras que ella no entiende, sabe que no van dirigidas a ella

La penetra, le duele, no le gusta que sea tan brusco con ella

Listo, ahora ponte arriba de mí y compláceme solo a mí- dice Duncan, Verónica entiende sabe que quiere que lo chupe

Muy bien ahora me sorprendiste- dice Duncan satisfecho

A mí me encanto señor, gracias- dice Verónica

De nada perra- dice Duncan volteándose para darle la espalda a Verónica en la cama, ahí van los insultos, piensa ella mientras ella también se acomoda

Te he dicho que no duermas desnuda!- a Verónica le despierta un grito, Duncan

Lo siento señor- dice Verónica a penda

Nada de lo siento, ve al banco de azotes- dice Duncan mandando a Verónica, ella sabe que no le ira bien

Va al banco de azotes, se medió acuesta, y deja su trasero desnudo levantado y si Duncan le deja a un más adolorido su trasero

Ponte tu pijama- le dice Duncan poniéndose su jeans

Okey señor- dice Verónica

Ella va a la recamara, se pone un top rosa, un mini short rosa y unas pantuflas rosas

Que hermosa- la adula Duncan, ella le sonríe

Muy bien ahora has me de comer mujer- Duncan se hacerca a ella y le da una nalgada

No que la iba a tratar muy bien y que la iba a querer, todo fue un engaño

 **Presente**

A mí no me importa lo que me tengas que decir!-grita Courtney

Creo que si- dice Verónica

No- le dice Courtney

Duncan va a ir por tus hijos- dice Verónica, Courtney se sorprende

Si a ese estúpido se le ocurre llevarse a MIS hijos se las va a ver conmigo- dice Courtney a menasante

No lo creo querida- dice veronica parándose de la silla

Ya te advertí- le dice Courtney

No me asustas puta- le dice Verónica saliéndose de la oficina de Courtney

Mierda! – dice Courtney encueto cierra verónica la puerta

Courtney decide que lo mejor es llamar a Ariel

Hey Ariel, ¿tienes a los niños?- le pregunta Courtney a través de la línea

* * *

Si aquí los tengo- responde la niñera, viendo a los niños por el retro visor

Muy bien cuídalos mucho- le responde su jefa a la otra línea

Está bien Courtney- dice la niñera apagado el celular

¿Quién era?- pregunta Eddy

Era tu mami Eddy- dice la niñera mientras se estaciona enfrente de la casa de Courtney

¿Qué quería?- pregunta jane

Saber cómo están- dice la niñera bajándose del carro

Baja a los niños, carga con las cosas de los niños, sele hace pesado abrir la puerta pero lo hace

Cámbiense, ya les prepare la comida solo me falta calentarla- la niñera manda a los niños

Todos entran a la casa, solo Eddy se queda impresionado por lo que ve sentado en el sillón

¡Papi!- grita el niño lanzándose a su padre

Hola Edward- dice Duncan abrazando a su hijo

Señor que hace aquí- dice Ariel empujando a jane atrás de ella

Soy el papa de los niños, me los llevare- dice Duncan agarrando a Eddy, mientras Eddy lo abraza

Ocupo decírselo a Courtney, si me dice que si se los lleva- dice la niñera

Me los voy a llevar- le informa Duncan

No ocupo informar- dice Ariel

Duncan suelta a Eddy y toma a la niñera y le pega un puño en la cara que hace noquearla, la carga y la sienta en la silla del comedor, ve que hay teip gris en el comedor y la empieza a enrollarla en la cilla

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta edy asustado

Era necesario hijo- Duncan desvía la mirada de Eddy, ve a jane, sonríe al verla aun que la niña está asustada

Hey no te asustes jane, soy tu papá, acaso te doy miedo?- pregunta Duncan acercándose a jane, se inca cuando esta cercas

No, pero mi mamá nunca me conto que tenía un papá- dice jane

Si lo tienes soy yo, como soy papá de Eddy, no me tengas miedo, yo te quiero mucho, no te are daño- dice Duncan, la niña en el fondo se siente alegre por a ver conocido a su papá , ella piensa que es exactamente como se los describió su mamá, asi que lo abraza

Mucho gusto papi- dice la niña mientras lo abraza

Mucho gusto princesa- le dice Duncan de la misma manera, Duncan terminando el abrazo, carga a jane y se lleva a Eddy tomado de las manos, saliendo de la casa de Courtney, con la mayoría de su ropa, y juguetes

¿Listos?- pregunta verónica arriba de un carro

Listos- dice Duncan, poniendo a los niños en los asientos de atras, verónica arranca y se lleva a los niños

* * *

No se le ofrece algo mas- Courtney le dice a su jefe apurada, ya quiere llegar a su casa

No, ya te puedes ir- dice el jefe de Courtney

Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana- dice Courtney saliendo, ella se da cuenta que su jefe le ve sus retaguardias, como siempre, lo único que hace Courtney es rodar los ojos

Courtney toma sus cosas, baja y prende su carro, conduce lo más rápido que puede quiere saber sobre sus hijos, no quedo conforme con lo que le dijo Ariel, ella los quiere ver

Estaciona el carro en el garaje, baja

Ya llegue-Courtney grita para que sus hijos le respondan, no lo hacen

Courtney se preocupa, cierra la puerta detrás de ella

Ve la sala, está en un estado normal, pero va al comedor y ve que Ariel está amarrada con teip en las manos, pies y boca, en la silla, Courtney se asusta, decide quitarle eso a Ariel

¿Qué paso? Y ¿los niños?- Courtney pregunta preocupada, cuando ve que Ariel esta libre

Vino un señor diciendo que es el papá de los niños, se los llevo, me noqueo y se fue- dice agitada Ariel

Mierda, como permitiste eso!- le grita Courtney

Él es más fuerte que yo!- le grita Ariel

Sal de aquí- Courtney la corre

Pero.. Los niños- dicen Ariel preocupada

Sal!- le grita Courtney

Ariel sale, y cierra la puerta detrás de ella

Ella inspecciona toda la casa, no hay casi nada de los niños aquí, va a la sala, ve palabras escritas con crayolas color rosa

"y ¿papi?"

Courtney sabe que esa frase se refiere que los tiene Duncan, ¿Por qué? Esa frase era la que utilizaba mucho Eddy cuando preguntaba por su papá, esa frase para Duncan significa que lo busque, como el hacía con Courtney estos cuatro años

Courtney recuerda que por culpa de "papi" tuvo que hacer muchos cambios, pero también a gradece a "papi" que la hizo entender la vida, en esta vida hay muchos engaños

Y ella a estado engañando a sus hijos

 **Hace un año**

Mami, vamos al parque- dice jane muy feliz por ir

Si vamos!- Edward trata de convencer a su mamá

Vamos- dice courntey feliz

Ellos van al parque más cercano que tienen, Courtney les compra nieve y las golosinas que más les gusta a ellos les hace feliz porque su mamá solo les deja comer eso una vez en dos meses

Están acostados en el césped, viendo las nueves pasar

Vez esa nuve parece un león- le dice Courtney a sus hijos

Mira esa parece un perro- dice Eddy

Mira esa parece un señor con una niña pequeñita- dice jeane señalando a una nuve

A eso se le llama papá e hija- dice Edward a su hermana

Yo no tengo papá pero soy hija- dice jane

Si tienes papá, ¿verdad mamá?- dice el niño

Si así es- dice Courtney

¿y dónde está, lo quiero conocer?- dice jane volteando a todos lados

Él es agente espía, y no puede venir con nosotros- le miente Courtney ella piensa que es lo correcto no quiere arruínales la felicidad a sus hijos

Ves jane- dice Edward orgulloso

Oh, lo quiero conocer mami- dice jane emocionada

Muy pronto jane- dice Courtney

Edy, ¿tú ya lo conociste?- pregunta jane

Si- dice edy

¿Cómo es?- pregunta jane

Que nos cuente mamá- dice Edward, él no se acuerda mucho de su papá

¿Me puedes contar mami?- pregunta la niña

Si, él es alto, tiene el pelo negro, tiene exactamente iguales a tus ojos…

¿Es musculoso?- le interrumpe jane

No mucho, pero algo- dice Courtney

¿Cómo es de actitud?- pregunta jane

Él es… muy.. Genial- dice Courtney, ella tenía otras palabras en mente

Wow, ya lo quiero conocer- dice jane emocionada

Próximamente- dice Edward

Espero que sea muy pronto- dice la niña

Courtney sonríe con la niña, pero ella desea que nunca conozca su hija a su padre

 ** _Presente_**

Courtney recuerda que le dio a su hijo un teléfono de emergencias así que le marca

Espera, que le conteste la llamada, lo hacen

Edward, ¿Dónde están?- dice Courtney preocupada

Hey, tranquila nena, están con su papá- le contesta Duncan

Dame a mis hijos!- le grita Courtney

También son míos, nena- dice Duncan

Lo eran- dice Courtney

Ja, sueña- dice Duncan

¿A dónde los vas a llevar?- dice Courtney

Los cuidare son mis hijos, los tendré como mis hijos- dice Duncan

No Duncan, dame a mis niños- dice Courtney, está a punto de llorar

Hey, no llores, tu fuiste la que no me dejaste ver crecer a mis hijos- dice Duncan

Tú te merecías eso- dice courntey

No, nadie merece eso, así que cuatro años no me dejaste estar con mis niños tú también cuatro años sin los niños- dice Duncan

No, Duncan, no lo hagas- dice courntey

Lo siento, tú empezaste- dice Duncan

Duncan, por favor- lloriquea courntey

Bye nena, nos vemos en cuatro años- cuelga duncan

Y ahora se revierten los papeles, courntey va a la estación de policías, solo que a courntey si le hicieron valida su denuncia, ahora los policias buscan a Duncan…

* * *

 **Sip, si serán tres capítulos**

 _No estoy segura si el tercero fuera el final talvez se me ocurra algo más y agregó el número cuatro no se a ver qué pasa_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_

 _Bueno si no me entendieron con lo que le hacía Duncan a verónica, en mi idea es que Duncan quiere a transformar a verónica a courntey porque el la amaba y literal él estaba loco por ella, y en estos cuatro años quiere formar la familia que tenía con courntey, es lo que él me conto cuando tomamos el té en su casa_

 _Espero que les haya gustado mi idea de este mini fic_

Nos leemos, en el próximo capítulo, bye

 _ **Coman frutas y verduras**_


	3. ChaptEl será el amor de tu vida?

Un mes, un mes buscando a sus hijos, para ella parece un año, un año sin risas, un año sin sonrisas por toda la casa, Courtney se siente fatal por la ausencia de sus pequeños. Ella contrato a un detective para rastrear las huellas de Duncan, más la policía que lo busca ella piensa que será rápido el rencuentro con sus pequeños, de hecho no tarda en llegar la detective.

Courtney con toda la tristeza que siente se toma más de 6 tazas de café al día, es mucha cafeína, pero ella siente que así se le ira rápido el dolor, así tendrá la energía suficiente para seguir buscando a sus pequeños. Tocan la puerta, Courtney ya no deja la puerta cerrada como lo hacía después de entrar, ahora ya no tiene a quien cuidar

Pasa- dice Courtney mientras toca su taza de café, la detective se hace presente, ella tiene el pelo negro, es morena y es un poco llenita

Hola Courtney- saluda la detective

Hola Sánchez- dice Courtney saludando a la detective

¿Qué encontraste?- le dice Courtney aun teniendo la vista en su taza de café

Están en el sur de nevada- dice la detective

¿Están en las vegas?, ¿Por qué lleva a mis hijos a las vegas?!- grita Courtney

No se Courtney, pero ya tenemos su ubicación- dice la detective tomando otra taza de café para ella

¿Cómo supiste?- pregunta Courtney mientras ve a la detective sentarse enfrente de ella

Unos tipos del FBI encontraron a unos tipos de la misma descripción que me dijiste en el hotel circus circus, mira aquí está la foto tu da luz verde para el siguiente paso- dice la detective mientras busca una foto de Duncan, busca en un folder, lo saca y se lo enseña a Courtney

Ja, obvio que iban a estar ahí, es el único hotel en las vegas donde aceptan niños- dice Courtney mientras hacha la cabeza para ver la foto. En la foto vemos a edy agarrado de la mano con su papá, y vemos a jane riéndose con verónica mientras los cuatro ven a un payaso hacer malabares

Si son ellos- Courtney le da la foto a la detective, mientras toma café

¿Estas segura?- pregunta Sánchez para no cometer ningún error, Courtney dice que si

Bueno, se dará luz verde al plan- dice Sánchez por su walkie-takie

Quiero estar dentro del plan- dice Courtney

No, puedes es solo asuntos de la ley- dice Sánchez

Ahí están mis hijos, yo los rescatare de el- dice Courtney aferrada, Sánchez suspira y se pasa la mano por su pelo agarrado en una cola de caballo

No puede señora, no puedo hacer nada- dice Sánchez

Les daré dinero- dice Courtney

No señora no somos corruptos- dice Sánchez

Entonces.. ¿Qué hago?- dice Courtney enfadada

Esperar- dice Sánchez

Solo eso! Yo quiero ir con ustedes- dice Courtney, Sánchez levanta una ceja

Sabes usar pistolas?- pregunta Sánchez

Amm… si- dice Courtney dudosa, Sánchez se ríe

Sal al patio ahí hay unas tres botellas de vidrio, dispárale bien a dos y vas con nosotros- Sánchez ya sabía que Courtney iba a suplicar ir, a ver qué pasa. Sánchez le da su pistola que está en sus caderas, Courtney sale al patio nerviosa, mira las botellas ya acomodadas en la barda que esta en la parte de atrás de su casa

Y si pasa un policía y nos escucha- dice Courtney para librarse de eso

So del FBI no me harán nada- dice Sánchez recargándose en la pared de la parte de afuera de la casa

Muy bien, tu puedes Courtney, ella sola se alienta en voz baja

Se pone en pose para recibir mejor puntería, apunta a la botella que está a su izquierda, nada no le atina, recarga saca otro tiro y nada

Recuerda que ahí civiles atrás, si tiras a uno pagas por eso- le grita Sánchez mientras Courtney tira su tercera bala, se escuchan a los perros de los vecinos ladrando por los balazos

Courtney se concentra en su tiro, apunta, nada

Mira así se hace carillo- se acerca Sánchez, Courtney apurada apunta a la botella de en medio y la tira

Así- dice Courtney sonriendo

Si tiras otra, vas- dice Sánchez cruzando los brazos levantando su ceja izquierda

Courtney ahora apunta a la botella que está a su derecha, la tira

Si tiras la de la izquierda, te doy cursos para como disparar- dice Sánchez, a Courtney le conviene

Apunta lo derriba

Muy bien ve mañana al sector ahí te daré información con lo que debes de hacer

* * *

Como siempre es Courtney llega puntual a sus citas, media hora temprano, record para ella, a ella por lo regular le gusta llegar 10 minutos antes, pero este es un asunto muy delicado

Ella espera en la sala que esta aun lado de la secretaria de Sánchez, Courtney lee una revista, está ansiosa por saber, y sobre todo está nerviosa por lo que va a suceder

Puede entrar señorita- le dice la secretaria, Courtney se adule por lo de señorita desde hace mucho no le decían así

Gracias- Courtney dice y se levanta del sillón, camina y llega a una sala de juntas, hay muchos policías, personas del FBI, Courtney sonríe al verlos todos, si preguntan que hizo Courtney para que la atendieran así, si pago extra y tiene abogados que la ayudan

Buenos días- dice Courtney cerrando la puerta

Buenos días- dicen todos saludando a Courtney

Señora hills, venga por favor siéntese alado de mi- la invita Sánchez

Courtney camina, todas las miradas están en ella, ella se siente un poco nerviosa por como la miran, por fin llega a su asiento

Bueno todos sabemos el plan, a ponerlo en marcha- dice Sánchez mientras todos se paran, Courtney queda indignada, ¿no iba yo a participar?, se pregunta

Agente Sánchez, yo, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- pregunta Courtney

Eres civil, no puedes ir con hacer las marchas con nosotros, solo puedes acompañarnos- dice Sánchez parándose de su asiento

Pero, yo quiero ayudarlos- dice Courtney siguiendo a Sánchez

Vendrás con nosotros es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer- dice Sánchez

Los quiero ayudar- dice Courtney

Mira Courtney lo tomas o lo dejas- dice Sánchez volteándola a ver

Lo tomo- dice Courtney con voz de niña testaruda

Salimos a las 8:00 pm en punto- dice Sánchez

Sánchez por dios, estamos en nevada esta cercas las vegas es cosa nada mas de tomar un carro e ir en estos momentos- dice Courtney frustrada

No es así de fácil Courtney- dice Sánchez y se va hacer otras investigaciones y manda a Courtney por unos cambios de ropa

Se hace lo que Sánchez dice 8 en punto ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos

¿Te has subido a un helicóptero?- pregunta Sánchez a Courtney

No- dice mientras ve el helicóptero en donde se subirá

Hoy es tu día de suerte- dice el agente mientras camina hacia el helicóptero, despega llegan en media hora, descienden.

Courtney tiene la advertencia de que debe de estar en su recamara esperando sobre información, no lo cumple como es de esperar

Courtney espera que todos los guardias del FBI y policías de este tipo estén fuera del área, camina va al elevador, todo normal, va al primer piso, ve que en hotel abra una presentación tipo cabaret en el hotel, le gustaría ir a verlo pero tiene otros asuntos, camina, por desgracia de ella no sabe dónde está la salida del grandísimo hotel, camina y camina en el primer piso, ella nunca pensó que sería así de extenso, estamos en las vegas, que no se puede esperar de ahí, le gusta la temática del hotel circo, todo el hotel está rodeado de temática de circos, ahí presentaciones de magia, ahí bailarinas, malabarismo de todo es muy hermoso y muy divertido solo con ver todo esto se siente como una niña pequeña y feliz

Tu no debes de estar aquí- le dice un guardia detrás de ella, mierda, piensa

O sí... Solo que estaba buscando... Una tienda de pretzels- se acerca a la tienda que tiene enfrente de ella, la tienda se dedica a eso, vender pretzels

Si la veo otra vez señorita le diré a la agente Sánchez- la amenaza el policía

O si, disculpa- dice Courtney acercándose a la tienda, ella se forma en la extensa fila para comprar un pretzel, ve de reojo al oficial, el la mira, no quita su vista de ella, hasta que lo llaman, un golpe de suerte para Courtney, ella no está aquí para comprar pretzels, sale de la fila y le da el puesto al de atrás

Camina, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo empezar a buscar a sus hijos, que hacer para encontrarlos

Se mete en una sala de presentaciones, como un teatro, supuestamente aquí van a bailar cabaret, ella se sienta tal vez los encuentre, todo puede suceder en esta vida ¿no?, está en las butacas de en medio.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Empieza la presentación, salen una chicas muy llamativas por sus vestuarios, sonriéndole a todas las personas a su alrededor, así son las vegas, cartas, diversión y sexo, perfecta descripción para la ciudad del pecado

Ella ve la presentación, muy llamativa por cierto, pero ella no pierde la misión importante en estos momentos, voltea a ver por todos lados, solo ve personas maravilladas por el espectáculo, sonriendo y apuntando a las muchachas que bailan al unisón

Desgraciadamente no encuentra nada, se levanta de su asiento, y se dispone a salir, a seguir su búsqueda, pasa horas y horas buscando y nada, le cansan los pies, ha escabullido de muchos policías que casi la miran.

Cosas del destino, supone ella por lo que se encontró, voltea a ver enfrente, con la vista en alto, te reirás lector, ella estaba a punto, estaban sus hijos solos esperando a quien sabe quién afuera del baño, los niños estaban parados comiendo palomitas, ella sonríe a verlos, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos de alegría, Eddy como siempre es el que voltea a ver primero, él también se sorprende, su mamá se pone un dedo en su labio como un gesto de silencio, el niño le hace caso.

Vengan, vamos a mi habitación- les dice Courtney, tomándolos de la mano

Mami!- grita la niña, Courtney hace el mismo gesto con la niña, la niña solo hace una risita penosa y le dice que si a su mamá

Su camino es silencioso, Courtney les pidió eso hasta que llegaran a la habitación, sin policías sin personas que los interrumpieran una caminata muy sencilla. Courtney entra cierra la puerta con seguro detrás de ella, decide llamar a la agente Sánchez

Hey, agente Sánchez- dice Courtney atreves de la línea, se escucha ruido mucho, canciones, personas gritando y divirtiéndose, que buen trabajo hacen, piensa Courtney

Hola, querida Courtney, ¿cómo vas?- Sánchez dice feliz, no suena profesional, eso le sorprende a Courtney

Amm, ¿Qué está haciendo Sánchez?- pregunta Courtney un poco frustrada, pago mucho para traer a estos agentes, yo digo que exagero, pero es su dinero. Sánchez tarda en responder

Estoy en un hotel cercando buscando al sospechoso- dice ahora si profesional, Courtney rueda los ojos

Ya los encontré Sánchez, ya te puedes regresar de ese hotel- le dice Courtney frustrada, Sánchez se acomoda la voz

Bueno, me tendrá que dar todas sus declaraciones mañana en la mañana- dice Sánchez

¿Por qué no ahora mismo?- Courtney le pregunta

Tengo otra investigación por atender, si me permites- dice Sánchez, terminando de decir sus versos cuelga la llamada, Courtney por el momento no le quiere reclamar, ella siente que está bien porque aquí están sus hijos con ella, felices saludables, con eso está satisfecha

Mami!- grita la niña emocionada cuando ve que su mamá ya se desocupo de la llamada, se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza

Hey querida!,- dice Courtney emocionada y feliz por tener a su niña en sus brazos

Te extrañe mucho- le susurra jane a su mamá en el abrazo

Yo también pequeña- dice Courtney de la misma manera

Se olvidan de mí- se queja Eddy enfrente de ellas, Courtney se las arregla para tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlos a los dos

¿Qué hicieron en este tiempo?- pregunta Courtney

Oh mi papá nos llevó a Disney, si ese castillo enorme, sabes mami hay están todas las princesas, o también fuimos a ver animales y a Eddy le dio miedo un león…

No es cierto jane no inventes cosas- se queja su hermano

jaja hubieras ido mami te extrañamos mucho esos días- cuenta la niña muy emocionada, brincaba sobre la cama, solo que en las últimas palabras sonó triste

Qué bueno que se hayan divertido cariño, y su papá… los trato bien?- pregunta Courtney, los dos niños se voltean a ver dudosos por la pregunta, era obvia la respuesta

Amm.. si por que la pregunta?- dice edy

No, solo una duda pequeña- dice Courtney sonriendo, los niños no le toman mucha importancia a esto

Mami podemos ir a ver a los payasos su función es a las 8, vamos sí, quiero verlos, tengo ganas de verlos- la niña insiste por ir, a Eddy también se le ven ganas por ir

No, hijos no podemos, ya se, mañana vamos a turistear un poco y vamos al emporio de chocolates que esta por aquí, ya es muy noche- dice Courtney para convencerlos, los niños la piensan, y al final aceptan

Vemos un poco de caricaturas y nos dormimos- dice Courtney acostando a sus hijos en la única cama que hay en su dormitorio, ella tendrá que dormir en el sillón

Mami, cabes aquí- Eddy le dice haciéndole un pequeño campito en la orilla derecha donde esta jane, como Courtney está muy cansada, decide aceptarlo y se acuesta, Courtney está de lado derecho de la cama, jane en medio, y Eddy en la otra esquina, por lo menos la cama es medida King, dormirán un poco ajusto

Ultima pregunta- dice Courtney los niños la voltean a ver

Si- dice Eddy

Y verónica.. Como fue con ustedes?- pregunta Courtney viéndolos a ver, los niños sonríen

Es muy linda- dice Eddy

Se portó muy bien con nosotros- dice jane bostezando al último, eso agradece Courtney que se haya portado muy bien con sus hijos

* * *

Courtney despierta pero sin abrir los ojos, no se despierta intencionalmente, los ex habitantes de cuartos vecinos de Courtney pasan gritando y haciendo mucho ruido, se estira a un con los ojos cerrados, se siente muy ajusto deslizando su cuerpo arriba de las sabanas, alguien debe de estar alado de ella ¿no?, no siente a nadie, abre los ojos sorprendida, se sienta en la cama, voltea a todos lados, se mantiene en una sola zona de la cama, el lado derecho, se asusta

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta entre enojada y asustada

Sabes… te vez hermosa durmiendo, pareces un hada, calmada, relajada.. Hermosa- dice Duncan viéndola a los ojos, el está sentado alado de Courtney como si nada, sonriéndole, le divierte como se sorprende por cómo le habla

¿Dónde están los niños?- pregunta Courtney tratando de sonar enojada pero solo trato no pudo

Eso no importa ahora- él se acerca más a ella, Courtney por instinto se hace para atrás aun sentada, pero topa con la cabecera de la cama, sentada con los pies estirados, mientras él se acerca más, muy lento por cierto teniendo los ojos fijos en los ojos de Courtney, él sabe que así la pone más nerviosa. Se acerca a ella están como a una mano estirada de cualquiera de los dos, sus respiraciones se agitan, más la de Courtney, ella está nerviosa, asustada por lo que va a pasar, Duncan ja él está más que feliz por la reacción de Courtney.

No te me acerques- susurra Courtney, un brazo estirado, él ya está arriba de los pies de Courtney, él le enseña una sonrisa, Courtney abre un poco los labios para poder respirar más aire, lo necesita

Jaja, ¿segura que quieres eso?- pregunta Duncan riendo y levantando su ceja izquierda, Courtney se pregunta ¿Cuál es su plan?

Si- dice ella, ¿cometí un error?, se pregunta Courtney, Duncan se levanta de la cama y va a la puerta de salida

Hey!, los niños… los quiero- le dice Courtney levantándose de la cama, Duncan voltea ya tenía la puerta abierta, así que la cierra y voltea a ver a Courtney con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa más grande que le ha regalado a Courtney

Querías que me alejara de ti, piensa bien lo que dices- dice Duncan sonando arrógate, Courtney que estaba parada ahora se apoya con su pie derecho nerviosa

¿Qué quieres?- dice Courtney cruzando los brazos, Duncan la mira con una media sonrisa

Una cita, de despedida- dice Duncan con una voz arrogante, ella se muerde el labio nervioso pensando que es lo mejor

¿Qué gano yo?- dice Courtney con su misma pose, Duncan baja la mirada para adoptar otra pose, parado con los brazos cruzados

Te quedas con los niños, solo si me dejas verlos por lo menos 3 días a la semana- Duncan la mira, Courtney sigue pensando

Y.. si no voy?- pregunta Courtney dándole una sonrisa temida, Duncan hace una mueca

Me los llevo- dice el, ahora ella frunce el seño

¡ ¿Por qué usas a ellos como una trampa?!, son tus hijos!- le grita Courtney, Duncan frunce el ceño y se acerca a ella, la tira a la cama, la toma de las manos, ella esta semi acostada de la cintura para arriba, y Duncan arriba de ella

Es lo único que te importa de mi- dice Duncan viéndola a los ojos ella desvía esa mirada voltea de lado derecho y hace una mueca

No…Es. Cierto- susurra Courtney, ella lo quería pensar, pero se le salió, Duncan se siente aliviado por esas palabras

¿Qué te importa de mí?- pregunta Duncan, sigue tratándola de ver a los ojos, pero ella le sigue desviando la mirada

Nada.- dice, Duncan hace una mueca

Te contradices, sabes- dice Duncan se acerca a su cara, Courtney por más razón no voltea a verlo, tiene miedo de tener ganas de besarlo, ella no dice nada

Tu corazón palpita muy fuerte, eso te traiciona, tu respiración está muy agitada, también te traiciona, pero sobre todo estas abriendo un poco los labios, eso significa que estas nerviosa. Como si no te conociera Courtney- dice Duncan, ella cierra los ojos, siente su respiración a un más cercas, no lo puede alegar, él tiene sus brazos levantados y tomándolos fuerte

No me conoces perfectamente- dice Courtney, el solo suspira

Entonces, ¿aceptas la proposición o no?- pregunta Duncan oliendo su cuerpo, el aroma exacto que el recordaba, a parte a él le gusta eso pone a un más nerviosa a Courtney

Si, solo aléjate- ella dice, supuestamente ella solo se quiere deshacer de él, pero en muy del fondo de ella espera con ansias esa cita, Duncan se levanta

Muy bien ponte más linda, vendré por ti a las 8, pon a las 8:10, sabes que no soy puntual- Duncan le guiña un ojo y otra vez se acerca a la puerta, pero otra vez Courtney lo interrumpe otra vez

Y.. los niños, ¿Dónde están?, los tienes escondidos por un lado- dice Courtney

No te preocupes por ellos, te dije, ellos están bien- el abre la puerta

Dámelos- dice Courtney, Duncan rueda los ojos

Si te los traigo te iras con ellos, ¿con que te mantendré aquí?, están bien- el cierra la puerta terminando su frase

Mierda!- dice Courtney

Ella callo en su plan, simple lector si no has entendido el plan de Duncan, dejo a los niños enfrente del baño, un lugar donde fácilmente Courtney puede pasar, se los lleva Courtney a su recamara, Duncan los sigue, llama a los niños para que salgan, espero que despierte Courtney, capam tengo su ubicación de habitación y hago con ella lo que quiera.

* * *

Ja mierda ¿Segura? ella fue de compras por un vestido, no que no querías ir con él, y no es un vestido casual, jajaja no

Así me miro bien- ella piensa viéndose al espejo del baño del hotel, ella tiene puesto un vestido negro pegado, en la parte de enfrente tiene la falda corta, pero de la parte de atrás tiene una cola de tela muy grande y bonita, tacones negros, aretes plateados, maquillaje, rímel, no puede faltar, labios rojos, sombras plateadas, rubor rojo muy poco, collar plateado, y pulseras plateadas

Solamente tiene una bolsita chiquita negra en sus manos que tiene su celular, ella no piensa llevarse dinero porque se supone que los hombres pagan las cenas, tradición, hay que seguirlas

Courtney se sonríe por sí misma en el espejo, se siente bonita y confiable consigo misma

Duncan iba a tocar a su puerta, en eso quedaron

Ella se sienta en la cama, prende su celular, y juega con el

¿Retiro la demanda contra Duncan?, no tengo nada que ganar si la sigue, a parte es el papá de sus hijos, ¿Qué pensaran ellos?, si solo porque es el papá solo por eso. Es su pensamiento lector, ¿piensas que ella estuvo en lo correcto?

Hace llamadas telefónicas para librarse de ese problema, hasta que se lo hacen valido, se libra de otro problema, tocan la puerta, obviamente es Duncan

Ella abre la puerta esta Duncan parada, a él no lo esperen tan formal, pero no hay que quejarnos se ve presentable, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino fuerte, camisa roja polo, un saco arriba de sus hombros, pero lo que más le impresiona a Courtney son las orquídeas, rosas y tulipanes coloridos en un ramo que tiene Duncan en sus manos, hay de diferentes colores, rosa, naranjas, amarrillas, moradas

¿Te gustan?- dice Duncan, Courtney lo voltea a ver

Si- dice Courtney sonriendo, él le devuelve la sonrisa

Son para ti- se las da, ella las mira en sus manos

Gracias- sonríe enseñando sus dientes, las sigue apreciando en sus manos, son tan hermosas, piensa ella, por el otro lado Duncan saca su celular, Courtney no se da cuenta de esa, Duncan le toma una foto, Courtney escucha el clic de la foto

¿Por qué me tomaste una foto?- pregunta Courtney

Te vez hermosa- dice Duncan sonriendo, Courtney entra a su habitación y pone las flores en el lava manos del baño

Vamos- dice Courtney haciéndole una media sonrisa

Vamos- Duncan le abre camino, y Courtney pasa, cierran la puerta y se van

* * *

Wow, es… lindo- dice Courtney, entra a un jardín lleno de flores a los lados, una fuente en la parte de enfrente y en medio una mesa para dos, en la mesa hay platos, cubiertos, vino, pan recién orneado, compas enfrente de los platos, y la mesa esta con un simple pero bonito mantel blanco

Yo sabía que te iba a gustar- dice Duncan arrogante caminando hacia la mesa, Courtney sonríe y rueda los ojos, después lo sigue hacia la mesa

¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunta Courtney sentándose, igual Duncan. Ella por lo menos se esperaba que le retirara su silla, pero es lo malo de él, no tiene ni una pisca de caballero, pero ahora se lució, esto es wow, nunca le avía hecho eso a ella, Courtney siempre estaba buscando un hombre caballero, sensible, listo, atento, guapo, pero los hombres perfectos no existen

Es la última cita, me debo de lucir- le dice moviendo los hombros, ella le gusta esto

Bueno.. am muchas gracias por el detalle, pero no creo que lo debiste de haber hecho- dice Courtney nerviosa no quiere sonar mal educada, nunca levanta su ceja izquierda

¿Por qué? Acaso no es la última cita, si no, para ir a una disco cercas de aquí, o sabes aquí hay muchos casinos- dice Duncan sonriéndole, ella rueda los ojos

No si es la última- ella dice apurada cuando ve que Duncan separa de su silla, ella lo detiene a tiempo, Duncan se vuelve a sentar

Bueno, ya que no quieres ir a divertirte, cuéntame, ¿Qué has hecho?- Duncan le pregunta, Courtney no tiene muchas ganas de decírselo, prueba de esto, se remueve incomoda en su silla

Como amigos, tenme confianza- dice Duncan con toda la confianza del mundo, Courtney le hace una media sonrisa

Bueno, sigo trabajando de abogada, tengo mi propia oficina, secretaria, y propios clientes. También hice una licenciatura en abogacía, entonces soy más profesional- dice Courtney orgullosa de eso

Sabes que no hablaba de eso- dice Duncan haciéndose para atrás de su silla, así él se ve más cómodo

¿De qué quieres que hable?- dice Courtney arqueando una ceja

Pareja, ¿has tenido?- dice Duncan

No, me he dedicado a mis hijos- dice Courtney

Nuestros, no se te olvide- le sonríe Duncan, Courtney nuevamente rueda los ojos, decide cambiar de conversación

Y tú, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, pero en asuntos laborales- dice Courtney como siempre muy educada

Bien, nada de que quejarme- dice Duncan

¿Sigues trabajando como policía?- pregunta Courtney, el ríe

No, me Salí hace tiempo- dice Duncan

Ahora ¿de qué trabajas?- pregunta Courtney

De cosas- Duncan esquiva su pregunta, ¿me lo quiere ocultar?, piensa Courtney

No que éramos amigos- dice Courtney juntando sus bazos a su pecho y levantando su ceja derecha

Jajaja, tuche nena- ríe Duncan, Courtney tiene la mirada divertida

Bueno, responde- dice Courtney

Trabajo vendiendo paletas- dice Duncan sonriéndole, Courtney se le queda viendo indignada, con respeto yo te cuento esto

No te creo- dice Courtney

Bueno no me creas- dice Duncan levantando sus hombros en un movimiento que dice no me importa, obviamente él le oculta su verdadero trabajo

Okey- dice Courtney

A brindar- dice Duncan acercándose a la mesa tomando el vino para abrirlo, lo trata de descorchar pero no pueda

A ver déjame ayudarte- dice Courtney arrebatándoselo, ella también lo trata de abrir pero no puede

No podrás, no tienes mucha fuerza- le dice Duncan tomándolo el también, pero Courtney no lo suelta

Espera, tú no sabes- Courtney dice tomándola de la parte de debajo de la botella, mientras Duncan la parte de enfrente

Mira dámelo ya casi lo abro- dice Courtney tomándolo de la punta, y si lo pudo abrir, salió el corche volando y le pega en la boca a Duncan, aparte Courtney lo moja de vino en su ropa, Duncan suelta la botella y se va para atrás con las manos en la boca

Jajajaja- Courtney esta roja por la risa, está carcajeando, Duncan la mira, se va a una parte del pasto donde están las flores, ahí saca una manguera y se la enseña a Courtney

Oh no Duncan- Courtney le dice con las manos en su pecho estiradas, Duncan sonríe

Se te hacia divertido, ¿no?- Duncan le pregunta divertido

Paz- Courtney menea la servilleta de tela blanca, Duncan se ríe y se acerca a ella

Te lo mereces- Duncan oprime la palanca del aspersor que da con mucha potencia agua al cuerpo de Courtney

Hey! Jajaja- rie courtney

Jajajaja- los dos ríen, Courtney esta empapada, Duncan aun le echa agua, Courtney se acerca a él, le quita la manguera, ahora ella le lanza agua, Courtney se acerca a él y se forcejean la manguera. Con toda el agua en sus cuerpos, piso, comida, y mesa, era obvio que se iban a caer, así sucedió

Courtney da un paso para atrás, su vestido la engaña, pisa la parte de atrás de su vestido, cae, como Duncan tenía un pie enredado en la manguera y ellos dos la estaban forcejeando, el también cae, ella abajo y el arriba

Duncan la mira ahora si directo a los ojos, ella no pudo desviar la mirada, ella tiene que admitir que a un esos ojos tan hermosos que él tiene la siguen cautivando, así duran, hasta que Duncan rompe esa tención con un beso, él ni ella se lo esperaban, para él era un instinto, para ella una tentación. El levanta su cabeza y la toma en sus manos, ella enrolla sus brazos en su cuello, se besan tan apasionadamente, tan lascivamente, ellos deben de admitir que extrañaban los labios de su ex pareja, de un lado unos labios tan suaves, cuidados, y que se aprendieron a usar gracias a él, y del otro lado, unos labios tan territoriales, tan cautivadores y que ella extrañaba

Sabes tú mereces un beso… cada año… cada mes… cada dia… cada hora… cada minuto, por la ausencia de mis labios, por la ausencia de sentir mis labios- dice Duncan agitado viéndola a los ojos como a él le gusta, ella se ruboriza por las palabras. Desgraciadamente para Courtney le vienen recuerdos, no buenos si no malos, de aquella vez que el la cago

Ella lo empuja, él no se lo esperaba, camina, el no pierde la vista de su vestido tan pegado de la parte de atrás, Courtney quiere irse pero Duncan la detiene, la gala y la voltea, la tiene otra vez en sus labios.

Yo sé que no te quieres ir- dice Duncan levantándola, para apoyarla en la pared

No me conoces mucho- le susurra Courtney enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Duncan

Por favor… olvida todo, regresa, conmigo… con tu familia- le dice Duncan la trata de besar, pero Courtney lo esquiva, no olvidemos que siguen en una posición comprometedora

Si olvide Duncan… pero a ti- le susurra Courtney, ella quita sus piernas de su cadera, eso hace que Duncan la suelte

Ja, Courtney, nadie olvida el amor de su vida en solo cuatro años

Tel vez solo yo

No, nadie- dice Duncan, Courtney hace una mueca

Entonces, nunca fui el amor de tu vida- dice Duncan levantando una ceja

Eres muy necio- exclama Courtney

¿Por qué me besaste?- dice Duncan sonriendo, Courtney se mueve nerviosa, por lo que le pregunto y por frio, ella no contesta nada

Sin ti soy nada- susurra Duncan

Exageras- le dice Courtney

Soy un estúpido muñeco, un estúpido maniaco que solo te busca a ti.. A esos labios.. A esos ojos, a ese carácter de diva- dice Duncan

Lo siento… pero estar contigo, no se puede, simplemente no vale la pena- dice Courtney, Duncan frunce el ceño

Pero a un no me olvidas- dice Duncan

Lo siento pero si

Tu si eres el amor de mi vida…. Por eso no te supere…

Eso le sorprende a Courtney, lo voltea a ver

Sabes que es estar por las estrellas, sentir mariposas en el estómago, sentirte nerviosa cuando te miro, y después que tú con una fuerza muy grande destroces todos esos sentimientos juntos, ¿sabes cómo se siente todo eso y sentirlo en un mismo día?- pregunta Courtney

Si… Duncan

Yo lo sentí hace mucho tiempo…. Courtney

Y yo lo siento ahora mismo- le susurra Duncan, ella levanta una ceja, aún sigue sorprendida y no lo quiere demostrar pero también se siente alagada

Dice Duncan:

No me entiendes verdad, te lo explicare…

Contigo descubrí que el estúpido y famoso amor si existe

Estas diciendo palabras muy fuertes, sabes… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace cuatro años?, no ahora que no me tienes!- le pregunta Courtney

Era un estúpido- le susurra Duncan

¿Eras?….- se ríe Courtney, Duncan le sonríe

No importa eso Courtney, siempre seguiré siendo el mismo estúpido- dice Duncan

¿Qué quieres que haga?, olvido un engaño, hago que nada paso, confió otra vez en ti, que tal si me engañas otra vez, no…gracias- ella a un quiere tener su dignidad, a un que yo les aseguro que poco a poco la está perdiendo

Estoy entre dejarte ir o dejarme ir- dice Duncan, el sigue sorprendiendo a Courtney por sus palabras, ella siente el corazón latir muy fuerte, ella vuelve a sentir mariposas en el estómago, pero ante todo para ella está el orgullo. Por Duncan, el piensa que ya insistió mucho, el hizo un error, no midió las consecuencias

yo... siempre te querré- dice courtney corriendo para salir de duncan

Courtney se va, solamente toma sus cosas, mientras corre y se va, no dice adiós ni gracias, sale del jardín, pide un taxi, le pagara en cuanto llegue al hotel, suerte de ella no le cobran nada, simplemente por el hecho de traer u vestido tan pegado a su cuerpo, pero ella se muere del frio, le dice gracias al conductor, ella es fuerte no llora, ella ya dio por terminada la relación con Duncan, pero sus palabras… tan lindas, románticas, dulces, la hicieron recordar los momentos más lindos de esa relación, como en todas las relaciones, ahí momentos buenos y malos, él nunca había dicho palabras tan bonitas, pero ella piensa, ¿Por qué los dijo ahora?, lo sé es para conquistarla, pero… cuando eran novios, porque no se expresó así, esposos menos, no dijo nada, Courtney sufrió mucho con él y no quiere vivirlo otra vez

Courtney entra a su habitación, la puerta esta con seguro, como ella lo dejo, encuentra a los niños, felices por verla, le dan un abrazo, ella se los devuelve, ven caricaturas cenan, y duermen, mañana regresaran a casa… a una vida sin engaños

* * *

Duncan mira unas fotos pegadas en una pared blanca, muy bien alineadas, acomodadas y derechas, son nada más fotos de una misma chica, Courtney, la vemos de bebe, de niña, adolecente, joven, adulta, con sus hijos, hasta con él, en todas las fotos sonríe, sale muy bonita en la mayoría, en la otra sale divertida. Así es él es fotógrafo, esa es su vocación, él se dedica a tomar fotos, más para Courtney, aquí en esta pared tiene para el las fotos más grandiosas que ha tomado.

En este lugar me dio su primer beso, en este lugar tuvimos nuestra primera cita, en este lugar me divertí tanto con ella, un día inolvidable- Duncan señala cada foto como si fuera ayer cada día que paso eso

Valla, sí que las extrañas viejas- dice geoff admirando la pared llena de fotos

Yo era el estúpido amor de su vida, su primer beso fue mío, no lo olvido, no sabía besar, y también fue mía, todos los días disfrutaba sus caricias, yo todos los días dormía con ella, jajá como olvidar esos días, yo le robaba unas lindas sonrisas mientras le contaba anécdotas mías, yo no aprecie lo que tenía, por pendejo, me acostumbre al sexo con verónica y la hice sufrir y llorar… ese estúpido día….. Yo la amare aunque no esté a mi lado… solo porque sigo enamorado esperare en que ella acepte que me ama, ella también…

- _fin_ -

 **Mini fic terminado….**

 _¿Les gusto el final? No iba a ver ninguna escena romántica en mis planes, pero escuchar canciones que hablen sobre amor, ruptura, fracaso, inspira, así que aquí esta_

 _Oh dios! 5753 palabras, record un capitulo súper largo, la inspiración como dije_

 _Les gustaría otro mini fic?_

 **Bye** **_coman frutas y verduras_**


End file.
